The Making of the Man
by nopricebabe
Summary: Stephanie is stranded by the side of the road and in danger. The past and present collide when she realizes she's been in this situation before. Through their memories, we see how Ranger became the man he is today. Slight AU with Babe leanings. No Morelli in this story.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Present Day- Stephanie's POV_

"No, no, no, no, NO! _Dammit_!" I yelled, banging my fists on the steering wheel in frustration. "You piece of shit, good for nothing, hunk of JUNK!"

Despite my protests, my crappy car glided to a stop on the side of the deserted road. The engine was ominously silent. Never mind the fact that I'd had the vehicle for fewer than two weeks and the car salesman at Happy Bob's swore it was in tip top condition.

I growled. Just wait. I was going to tip top Happy Bob's happy ass in the very near future.

Thunking my head on the steering wheel a few times, I tried to collect myself.

_No problemo, Steph. Just get your phone and call someone to get you, _Rational Stephanie piped up.

I snorted derisively at Rational Stephanie. Someone?Let's be honest. There's only one man to call in this situation.

I began digging in my purse for my phone, prepared to call Batman for yet another rescue. After a few moments, I was hit with the unhappy realization that my cell phone was no longer. It had been a tight month for my finances and the skips weren't doing much skipping in the baking heat of Trenton's polluted summer. When it came to choosing between food and my cell phone plan, I chose to eat.

Duh.

Unfortunately, eating wasn't helping me much right now. I'd been out late, doing a hail mary surveillance drive-by on my lone FTA. I found through a Rangeman search that my skip might be staying with a cousin in Newark. So here I was, nowhere near Trenton, broken down on the side of a dark road with absolutely no traffic and in a seedy area. At night. Without a cell phone.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie," I mumbled. "When are you going to grow up and stop letting this shit happen to you? What the hell are you going to do now?"

_You could look at the engine and try to see what's wrong,_ Rational Stephanie replied.

_Are you freaking kidding me? Unless the whole damn thing is missing, that's going to help me not at all, _I thought back furiously.

I sighed. It really was useless. Of course I couldn't find the problem. I have the mechanical ability of a squirrel. Let's be honest- I can't diagnose and fix the non-mechanical problems in my life. Joe was working undercover in Philly, Ranger was…Ranger, and my mother was still driving me crazy with her fifteen thousand phone calls each day.

I glanced at my watch. 1:34 a.m. Great. So far I'd been sitting in this traitorous car for about 15 minutes and hadn't seen a soul.

Of course, I already had to pee. Bah.

I mentally reviewed my options. They didn't look so good. Finally, I decided that there really wasn't anything I could do at the moment, so I might as well get comfortable. I shrugged, made sure my doors were locked, then leaned my seat back. When under stress, take a nap. That's my motto. With any luck, I'd get a ride in the morning from a concerned and hunky good Samaritan who would whisk me away to the Hamptons for a week of living the high life and fantastic…shopping.

Rational Stephanie laughed scornfully. _Dream on._

I rolled my eyes at Rational Stephanie. _Okay, fine. How about a concerned citizen who will let me borrow their phone? Happy now?_

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

There are times where I wake up slowly, feeling relaxed and like I have all the time in the world. Other times, I feel like I've been given a hit from a stun gun with all my senses on full alert and ready to bolt. Of course, these are usually the times when some crazy is about to attack me.

This was one of those latter situations.

I jolted awake, my spidey senses going wild. Eyes wide and confused, it took me a beat to remember where I was. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 2:54. Regardless of the time, I had an ominous feeling that something bad was about to happen. Cautiously, I leaned up to peer through the windshield.

_Gulp_. I swear I think my heart stopped. Holding my breath, I watched as a group of men sauntered down the road towards my car. The best I could tell, there were probably eight or ten of them, and I was pretty stinking sure they didn't fall into the concerned and hunky category I'd been hoping for.

Instantly, I was taken back fourteen years to that terrifying night in college.


	2. Chapter 1 Bad Luck

**CHAPTER 1- Bad Luck**

_Stephanie's POV- Fourteen years ago._

"Steph, if you put on any more mascara, you're not going to be able to open your eyes!" Caroline joked.

I gave an exaggerated eye-roll to demonstrate the agility of the eyes in question.

"Listen, don't hate just because you don't have these make-up skills," I told my roommate. "I can't help they don't teach you those things down in Georgia."

Caroline gave an eye roll of her own and a pretend huff. "Oh _please_," she replied.

We smiled. Ragging on each other was one of the reasons we got along so well.

I fluffed my curls with my fingers, studying my reflection in the mirror. I saw an eighteen year old woman with a trim figure, crazy hair, and a totally smokin' outfit.

Thank God for my Grandma Mazur. When I was home last weekend, she stuffed some money in my pocket before Sunday dinner, winking and telling me to go splurge. Boy did I. Being a broke college student, I didn't exactly turn down paid-for shopping trips. I hit the jackpot in the clearance section of Macy's, hence the new outfit.

I lifted my eyebrows at Caroline in the mirror. "I think this is as good as it's gonna get. You about ready?"

Caroline gave a ladylike snort. "Give me a break," she said. "Let's go."

**sssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Turn here," Caroline directed. "Her house is the third one on the left."

I nodded, and moments later pulled into our friend Jenny's driveway. The three of us were having a girls' night out, complete with fake IDs. Our favorite local band was playing in a college bar in downtown Newark, not far from Jenny's house. We'd paid handsomely for our fakes, but they were damn good, and we were ready to try them out. The only downside of the evening was that I lost the coin toss and was the DD. Go figure.

I honked the horn and Jenny came running out of her house. She jumped in the car with a dramatic sigh.

"Thank GOD you guys are here!" she exclaimed. "My roommate's new boyfriend just came over and they were literally about to _do it_ on the couch right in front of me. I couldn't decide whether to gag or get the hose."

I felt my nose crunch up. "Eeewww. TMI, Jen."

"Hah! Now you guys have to suffer, too. I can't wait to drink that image away. That guy wasn't exactly a hunk, if you know what I mean."

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Hours later, the band had played their last encore, Jenny was weaving drunkenly through the crowd towards me, and Caroline had hooked up with her on-again-off-again high school boyfriend that we'd run into at the bar. Needless to say, she wouldn't be needing a ride home.

"Holy hell, I am _done_," Jenny said when she reached me.

I grinned. "Had fun?"

She gave me a tipsy grin in return. "Hell yeah! I gotta say, though, I think I'm ready to crash. You?"

"Sure, let me just tell Caro that we're leaving." I slid my eyes to Caroline. She was wrapped around her boyfriend like a snake on a tree and he may or may not have been ingesting her tongue. _Gross._

Fifteen minutes later, I waved bye to Jenny as she entered her house. She'd offered me a couch at her house since I'd be driving back to New Brunswick alone. I thought about it, but I wasn't that tired and decided I'd rather sleep in my own bed. Since no one was with me to hear my singing, I turned up the radio and had my own private concert as I drove back to our apartment.

The sad reality of my life is that if I didn't have bad luck, I'd have no luck at all.

It wasn't long before I was lost. Without Caroline to act as my navigator, I'd made a wrong turn somewhere. It's not exactly easy to bust out a map, read it in the dark, and drive all at the same time, you know.

I was driving down a street that wouldn't be my first choice, even during the blazing noonday sun. Suddenly, a cat ran across the road in front of my car. Already jumpy, I gasped and jerked my wheel to the right, running my passenger side tires off the road. Before I even had a chance to correct my steering wheel, the car jerked violently and I heard the tell-tale _pow_ of a tire exploding.

Oh. My. God. You have _got_ to be kidding me! A blown tire? Now? _Here?_ It was after four in the morning, and I was most definitely not in a good part of town. I'd forgotten my pepper spray at home, along with my courage. My spare tire was conveniently located in my dad's garage.

That meant I was stuck. Totally freaking stuck in scary land.

Should I flag someone down? Hope they're not a scary serial rapist?

I glanced around. No cars in sight. The closest streetlights were so dim they were just about nonexistent. I'm thinking _hell no_ to the flagging someone down theory.

Okay, here's the good news. It'll be light in a few hours, and surely things will improve once the sun is up. I'll stay here, nap in my car, and wait until light to get help.

Yikes. Easier said than done. I was seriously wigged. I shuddered, slouching down in my seat and trying to get comfortable. Giving myself a pep talk, I closed my eyes and prayed that dawn would come quickly.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

My eyes had only been closed for a few minutes when I suddenly felt a weird tingle at the back of my neck. Without a doubt, I knew that I was no longer alone on the previously deserted street.

I quickly double-checked my door locks. Yep, they were engaged.

I decided to be brave and just take a look to see who was coming my way. I immediately wished that I could erase that vision from my brain. A group of men were headed straight towards me. They were wearing baggy pants, chains, and exuding a general aura that spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E. In other words, I was completely screwed.

My hands began to shake and my heart was racing like a thoroughbred in the Derby. _Ohmigod_, what the hell am I going to do?

Well, my mom did always say that nothing good happens after midnight.


	3. Chapter 2 Danger

_Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed! Sorry it's been a few days since the last posting. Now that school is out for the summer, I'm planning on getting a lot more writing accomplished! _

_Of course, we all know the sad reality that these characters aren't mine._**__****  
**_  
_

******CHAPTER 2- Danger**

_Stephanie's POV- Fourteen years ago_

I'll be honest. I'm not a very religious person. As a child my mom made me go to Mass on Sunday mornings, but the only part I really cared about was the trip to Tasty Pastry after it was over.

That said, I started praying. I prayed that these men were actually angels in disguise. Undercover cops. Superheroes out to rid the world of evil. Meter readers. Anything.

When I peeked over the steering wheel again, they were only about ten feet in front of my car, and still scary as hell. _Damn_.

I could hear their voices, laughing and joking with one another. They were speaking in a mixture of English and Spanish, which of course I didn't understand. I sat perfectly still, my seat still leaned back, praying that they'd somehow not notice I was in the car.

See? _Now_ is one of those times when it would be handy to be able to fly. I'm just saying.

"Look what we've got here, boys. A free ride."

Another voice laughs. "Yeah, damn considerate of someone to offer their car to us."

Someone whistled. "Check out this tire. What did this idiot drive over- a bomb?"

_Assholes_, I thought. _It wasn't my fault. I was trying not to hit a freaking cat._ Funny Man's joke was followed by a round of derisive laughter.

Suddenly, a face loomed in my window. He looked to be early twenties and Hispanic. There were chains around his neck and he was missing one of his teeth.

Oh. My. God.

His eyes widened as he saw me, and a malicious smile stole across his face. His eyes shone with excitement and greed, and I knew that I was in very deep shit.

"Boys, we got ourselves a lot more than just a car. There's a nice piece of ass in here," my new friend drawled.

More faces pressed at the windows, and suddenly my car began to shake as men tried to open each door of my car. I held my breath, praying that the doors would hold, and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Come on, assholes," a new voice said from further away. "We don't need this shit tonight. Leave the bitch alone."

_That's right_, I thought. _Leave the bitch alone. _I liked the message, even if I didn't appreciate the sentiment.

I could tell that there were about five or six guys around my car. Several feet away were four men hanging back, apparently not interested in messing with me. Gee, how chivalrous. I was pretty sure it was one of those guys who had said to leave me alone. That said, they didn't look like they were running for the nearest police officer for help.

To be honest, they just looked bored. Ho hum, another Saturday night, another assault.

_CRASH_.

I screamed and jumped away from the flying glass inside my car. One of my attackers had become impatient with the locked doors and decided to take matters into his own hands by throwing something through my window. His arm immediately followed, unlocking the passenger door from the inside. I cowered against the driver's side door, frozen in fear. I watched in absolute horror as he leaned in the car and his arm reached out for me.

The level of panic I felt was indescribable.

It wasn't until he fisted his hand in my curly hair that I became totally enraged. I'm talking momma-bear-when-her-cubs-are-threatened enraged. He dragged me, kicking, screaming, and flailing out of the car, throwing me roughly down on the ground.

I came up swinging. Out of pure luck, I landed a wild punch to one guy's nose and a knee to the window-breaker's crotch. By God, I'm a Jersey girl. If I'm going down, I'll do my damndest to take someone else with me.

That mentality lasted a whopping five seconds. That was how long it took the surprise to wear off the circle of men surrounding me and for one of them to pin my arms while another backhanded me across the face.

"Damn, yo. This bitch be crazy," one exclaimed.

"We'll see how long she's crazy for," another said, swiping at the blood beneath his newly broken nose. He bared his teeth at me and the hate and malice shining from his eyes almost took my breath away.

The loud sound of laughter seemed to register to all of us at once.

As one, the group of men and I turned to look at the group of four men hanging back. One of the men, easily the largest black man I've ever seen in my life, was doubled over, holding his sides and laughing himself sick.

"You fucking idiots," he gasped out. "You're such goddamn pansies that this little white girl just kicked your asses. We told you to leave the bitch alone."

I appreciated the compliment and all, but I'm thinking this wasn't the best time.

"Fuck you, man. I don't see your ass over here setting her straight," one guy snarled.

"You're right," he said, "And you won't. I don't need to force a woman to get some action like you dumbasses. Leave the girl be and let's roll."

"Oh, I don't think so," Broken Nose snarled, walking towards me slowly. "I think she needs to feel a little pain first."

I swallowed a whimper, determined to show as little fear as possible, and gave my best death-glare to the low-lives around me. The guy took another step, bringing him well-within my personal space. I took a step back, bumping into the side of my car.

Oh God, I was trapped.

My eyes immediately shot to the four men standing to the side. I didn't look at the large black man that had spoken. My eyes were drawn to a guy who couldn't have been much older than myself. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, he was dressed just as gangster-like as the others, and yet he somehow exuded authority and calm in this crazy situation.

Our eyes met. Blue met black with an incredible intensity and I poured everything I had into that look, silently pleading with this scary stranger to _save me_.

For a moment, I felt like he might answer my prayers. He looked torn, and I saw a flash of uncertainty in his eyes before he broke eye contact. His gaze quickly scanned the men surrounding me and his eyes did not return to mine.

I suddenly felt even more alone and vulnerable than before.

* * *

_The next chapter will be from Ranger's POV and will give you some back story on where he's coming from._


	4. Chapter 3 Choices

******CHAPTER 3- Choices**

_Ranger's POV- Fourteen years ago_

Another fucking Saturday night of nothing to do always meant trouble. I knew this. So did every other person in this part of Newark.

The cops had been stepping up their patrols due to the increase in "gang activity," thanks to recent political pressure. The reality is that the cops didn't want to be around us any more than we wanted to be around them. Damn pigs. They did their job, but they rode through our territory as little as possible and always in multiples. Even with the increased presence, our lookouts were still able to get a fairly good idea of when to expect a visit from the police. We adjusted our activities accordingly.

I yawned, pushing my hair back from my face.

"Come on, Carlos," Tank said. "Let's fucking get out of here tonight. I'm gettin' damn tired of dealing with these idiots every damn day."

Hector and Manny nodded in agreement. We were all getting tired of the idiots.

I'd joined the gang six years ago, thanks to my older brother's bad influence and neighborhood pressure. Now I was eighteen and it became more obvious each day how stupid the whole thing was. I'd been in more brushes with the law than I cared to count, both here and in Miami, where I'd been sent after a short stint in juvie. Now that I was of legal age, I knew that the next time I found trouble, I'd be living rent-free courtesy of the state for many years.

I thought about the college textbooks and supplies that were upstairs. I'd started at Rutgers in the Fall, but college wasn't really working out like I'd hoped. Too many damn papers to write. I'd caught some shit from some of my gang-mates about being a college boy, but I put a stop to that shit quickly enough.

I felt like I was trapped.

"We're not going anywhere. Sanchez is already watching us," I replied tersely.

"Screw that," Manny replied. "You could beat Sanchez's ass any day of the week. I don't see why you don't and just take over. Get rid of his dumbass self."

I leaned over and smacked Manny on the back of the head none too gently. "Keep your damn mouth shut, talking like that. Your fool ass is gonna get us all killed. Just cause I could beat his ass don't mean I want his position. I'm trying to get _out _of this shit, not deeper in."

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

A few hours later found us wandering down King aimlessly. The four of us had decided we'd better show our faces for the cause before Sanchez sent someone to find us.

I gave a mental snicker. Nothing like making it obvious he was keeping his eye on the competition, and every man in the gang knew I was his competition. That dumbass thought he had me under his thumb, and I was content to let him think so for the time being.

"Man, there ain't shit happenin' out here tonight," whined Alex.

Alex's brother Da'Kin immediately picked up on the bitching. "No fuckin' kidding, bro. What we gotta do to get some action 'round here?"

Manny, Hector, Tank, and I exchanged surreptitious glances. The four of us were deliberately hanging back from the other guys, trying to maintain some distance. Alex, Da'Kin, and their friends were Sanchez's right hand men. While Sanchez was busy smoking up and screwing around on his pregnant girlfriend, his "bros" were out looking for trouble.

The guys turned right on Jasmine. Thanks to our lookouts, we knew there wouldn't be cops around this area anytime soon, so no one was in a hurry. We continued ambling down the mostly dark street, Alex and his guys talking trash and shooting the shit, while we hung back and quietly observed.

_Dios_, but this shit was getting old.

I was suddenly pulled from my zone by excited voices. Da'Kin and Raul had spotted an abandoned car up ahead. From the angle of the car, it looked like there was a problem with the front passenger-side tire.

"This here's like the answer to a prayer, yo," Da'Kin said. "I say we take this piece of shit for a little ride and see what we can find."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm down. We might can make some cash off this thing."

I had a suspicion that Alex and co. wouldn't be getting too far on that blowout, but I remained silent. I rubbed the back of my neck absently, watching the hotshots as the scoped out the car.

I had a sick feeling of dread in my stomach as I heard Alex's next words.

"Boys, we got ourselves a lot more than just a car. There's a nice piece of ass in here."

The level of excitement immediately ratcheted up. My eyes connected with Tank's, and I knew we were on the same page here.

It's one thing to boost a damn car; it's another to hurt some innocent girl. We both had sisters and mothers we respected. Hell, my Abuela Rosa was about the only person on this earth who could kick my ass and make me cry like a little girl.

Hector and Manny's faces were mostly blank, but I could read worry in their eyes. They, too, weren't feeling the assault scene tonight.

The men surrounded the car and immediately began trying to find a way in. I couldn't see the girl inside, but I swear I could almost feel her terror.

"Come on, assholes," Tank spoke up. "We don't need this shit tonight. Leave the bitch alone."

Instinctively, the four of us knew that we were on the fringe of a very bad situation. As gang members, we'd all witnessed and taken part in violence. However, many of us, myself included, were one strike away from real time.

On the other hand, going against the gang was never a smart move.

_Fuck._

For a brief moment, I could see through the windshield to the girl inside the car. A white girl with crazy curly brown hair, she looked to be high school or college-aged. Her eyes locked on mine and I schooled my face to remain blank while my mind furiously assessed the situation and how the hell we could get out of there without getting arrested.

Suddenly, I see Javier whip his arm back and throw something through the passenger-side window, effectively smashing the glass and her last hope of safety. He unlocked the door and wrenched it open while the other guys cheered.

I took a half step forward before Hector grabbed my arm. "Carlos, no lo hagas. Si vas en contra de ellos, que será en contra de Sánchez. [_Carlos, don't do it. If you go against them, you will be up against Sanchez._]

I watched as Javier dragged the girl out of the car by her hair. To her credit, she wasn't crying and screaming for help. She came out fighting mad. In seconds, she'd broken Javier's nose and shoved Da'Kin's balls into his throat. At that point, the shock from her fight wore off, and Marcus pinned her arms while Alex backhanded her across the face.

"Damn, yo. This bitch be crazy," Raul exclaimed.

"We'll see how long she's crazy for," Javier said, swiping at the blood beneath his newly broken nose. He bared his teeth at the girl, making her shrink back in fear.

Tank's booming laughter cut through the tension. The men and girl looked over at Tank, their faces ranging from shock to anger.

"You fucking idiots," Tank gasped out. "You're such goddamn pansies that this little white girl just kicked your asses. I _told_ you to leave the bitch alone."

"Fuck you, man. I don't see your ass over here setting her straight," Alex snarled.

"You're right," he said, "And you won't. I don't need to force a woman to get some action like you dumbasses. Leave the girl be and let's roll."

_Good try, Tank_, I thought. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Not with these idiots.

"Oh, I don't think so," Javier snarled, walking towards her slowly. "I think she needs to feel a little pain like I'm feeling first."

We heard the girl whimper slightly before straightening her spine and glaring at Javier. She seemed determined to go down with her fighting spirit. He stepped even closer and she backed up in response, bumping into her car.

I could see the moment that she realized she was trapped.

Tank was no longer laughing. Manny and Hector seemed unable to maintain their blank faces, and fury was clearly showing.

The girl's eyes were wheeling around in panic, desperately looking for help.

Our eyes met and I felt like a sledgehammer hit me in the chest. I was struck by their color, a startling shade of blue. Her face remained stoic while her eyes begged me for salvation.

I was struck by uncertainty, not one of my typical emotions. I'm a planner, and I never take action without reason. I'd made the choice not to rock the boat, so to speak, and challenge the gang or Sanchez. I was already paving my way out of the gang and the slums of Newark with my stupid time in college. It really wasn't a good idea for me to do anything drastic at this point in my life.

Or was it?

All of my planning and all of my choices went out the window in that one moment. I broke eye contact with the girl, quickly assessing the situation and how to turn it to my advantage. I knew without a doubt that Tank, Hector, and Manny would have my back. We were outnumbered, but in a gang, hierarchy speaks, and I was more powerful than any of the other assholes here tonight.

I refused to look her in the eye, but I saw disappointment and fear on her face during those brief seconds. Her eyes filled with tears, and one crystal drop rolled down her cheek.

_Fuck Sanchez._

I stepped forward.


	5. Chapter 4 Changes

**I'm thinking that Chapter 3 wasn't well-received by most of the readers since only two people reviewed. :( ****I'm hoping that maybe everyone was out enjoying beautiful weather and sitting pool or beach-side and just too busy doing fun stuff to review. In which case, I'm jealous! :) **

**A language warning is in effect for this chapter. Ranger's "friends" aren't too worried about watching their mouths around a lady. **

**Please enjoy, read, and review. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4- Changes**

_Ranger's POV_

"Back off," I growled menacingly.

Shock was palpable as the men turned to me as one.

Alex stepped up to meet me as I approached. "Excuse me, _hermano_, what did you say?"

"You heard me," I replied simply. I could feel Tank and Hector flanking me, and I knew that Manny would be watching my back. They had no idea what I planned but I knew they'd support whatever I did here tonight.

Javier and Da'Kin stepped up behind Alex.

"Yeah, we heard you," Da'Kin smirked. "We just don't believe you're gonna do anything about it. This ain't exactly your type of girl, bro."

"Or is it?" Javier smirked. "She looks like college material, just like our boy here."

I glanced behind them and could see a spark of hope in the girl's eyes. I knew that my next words would kill that hope faster than a cobra could strike.

I gave them a lecherous grin and raked my eyes over the girl greedily.

I gave a shrug. "You know I like mine with spirit, and she shows promise. I'm pulling rank on this shit. You dicks clear out."

Growls and curses filled the air from Alex and his supports.

"You're goddamn kidding me," Javier growled. "I refuse to let this bitch go without gettin' some of mine back after she broke my fucking nose."

Raul and the others voiced their agreement.

I looked Alex in the eye. Javier may have the mouth, but Alex had the power in this little group. In a gang, power is might.

"Go," I growled. "We've got it from here. You tell Sanchez that if he's lucky, I'll save him a piece."

I glanced at Hector. "Consigue a la chica." _[Get the girl.]_

Hector grinned and nodded. Raul, Marcus, and Da'Kin immediately formed a wall in front of their prize as he approached.

I stepped in Alex's face.

"You don't want to cross me on this, _hermano_," I spit at him mockingly. "I always get what I want, and right now I'm wanting a little piece of that pie." I grinned and rubbed my crotch to get the point across.

I could see Alex at war with himself, his pride versus his good sense. Alex knew that I out-ranked him in every way, and if it came down to it, I could kill him faster than he could blink. We all knew I'd done it before.

He smiled tightly, a futile effort to show goodwill and hold his anger in check. "Go ahead then, _amigo,_ she's all yours. I'll be sure to pass along your…message…to Sanchez."

Alex turned to his guys. "Let's go," he barked, before walking away.

The men surged around us, deliberately bumping and shoving as they went to show their displeasure.

Hector caught the girl as she sagged. She looked at me through tear-filled eyes and I could see the despair that went straight to her soul.

I stepped closer, feeling that weird tingle at my neck intensify. She shrank back in fear as I got in her personal space.

I leaned down and spoke softly in her ear. "I know what you heard, and I know you don't know me, but I swear to you that you won't be hurt. You got me?"

She nodded.

I spoke softly to the girl, just loud enough so the other guys could hear. "We'll get you home safe, but you've got to do something for us in return."

Her eyes widened in fear again, and I realized how my words had come across. _Shit. Nice one, Manoso._

"Not like that," I hurriedly explained. "They can't see us, but they'll be listening as long as they can. We're going to make some noise, and I need you to do the same. Scream, yell, do whatever you need to sound scared out of your mind. Can you handle that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I think I can do scared."

I flashed her a grin. "Good."

Suddenly, Tank's massive fist came crashing into the car next to her head. Startled, the girl let out a completely authentic toe-curling scream. Manny nodded at Hector, who then gave him an open-handed slap designed to create more noise than pain.

The girl was quick; I'll give her that. She immediately got the effect we were going for and gave a loud moan of pain immediately after Hector's slap. To any of Alex's crew listening from afar, it sounded like she was getting the shit beaten out of her.

"Get in the car!" I yelled. "You're not going anywhere until we're done with you."

"Okay," she sobbed. "I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me again."

The girl and I climbed in the back seat of the car, leaving Tank and the guys to stand guard outside.

"Proud of you," I said. "Theater major?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Business major."

"Either way, I'm thinking we got the point across," I stated. "Here's the deal. Alex and his crew headed South, back towards King. We're going to head North to Arthur and get a car. Since you were sitting here helpless, I'm assuming the tire's too far gone to drive on?"

"Yeah," she replied shakily.

"No spare?"

"What are you, my dad?" she asked huffily. "I don't have a spare anymore."

I watched her for a moment. Under different circumstances, I probably wouldn't have looked twice at this white-bread girl. The guys were right; she wasn't exactly my usual type. She was pretty, but not the dark-hair exotic type I preferred. However, I had to admire her grit and spink.

"Fine. We'll stick to the plan to go get a car, then. I'll take you closer to home and away from trouble."

She closed her eyes for a moment in relief. "Thank you," she said quietly.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

An hour later, we were tucked in a Chevy Cavalier that I'd 'borrowed' from the used car lot on Arthur and on our way to New Brunswick. Whitebread wasn't so excited about riding in a stolen vehicle, but when I reminded her of the alternative, she didn't hesitate to jump in.

We'd dropped the other guys off in neutral territory and were alone in the car. I quickly settled in my zone as I cruised down the highway. I kept waiting for the girl to start making demands or ask questions, but she seemed content to stay quiet and let me do my thing.

I stole a glance sideways at her. Well, shit. No wonder she was content to let me do my thing, I thought in shock. The girl had fallen asleep.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ She knew I was dangerous, a gang member, and at the very least a car thief. She didn't know my name or even know if I was really taking her to New Brunswick.

I might have to revise my stance on this chick. She was either dumb as a brick or entirely too trusting.

I sighed, and turned on my blinker for the exit. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I need directions."

The girl stirred, giving a little stretch before her brain caught up with her and she realized where she was.

A few minutes later, I pulled into an apartment complex near campus.

"This is fine," she said nervously.

I pulled to the curb. "You got it from here?"

"Yep." She chewed nervously on her bottom lip for a second. "Listen…thanks. I don't know what else to say. I know you went out on a limb for me."

"No problem," I replied. "It's time for me to make some changes anyway."

She climbed out of the car, stopping a few feet away to give me a little finger wave. I flashed her a smile before pulling away. The further I drove, the more that tingling sensation disappeared.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Hours later, I found myself still driving around New Brunswick in the damn stolen Cavalier. I wasn't lost, at least not physically.

Mentally, I wasn't so sure.

I knew college wasn't cutting it for me. I had the brains, but I hated the crap work.

That said, I knew the gang wasn't cutting it for me, either. I was tired of the bullshit and tired of living by the rules of a power-hungry high school dropout.

I thought about the girl. She seemed like the type who grew up with a stable family in a house full of love where kids could play in the yard without worry. She was unquestionably trusting, even in the face of such ugliness as she saw tonight.

Most of all, everything about that girl screamed that she was a _good person._ I knew that no one had ever looked at me and thought the same thing. Quite frankly, I didn't give a shit what people thought.

However, I did care what I thought, and I wanted to think of _myself_ as a good person like that.

I snorted derisively at my thoughts. How in the hell was my poor, ghetto ass going to accomplish that?

Stopped at a red light, I looked around to see where I was. In a strip mall across the street, my eyes fell on a discreet sign for an Army recruiting office.

_Bingo._


	6. Epilogue

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read this story. It's short, but I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into their past. Thank you thank you thank you to those who reviewed and said such wonderful things. It really means a lot, and the nice comments make me want to write even more. :)**

**Katherine**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Stephanie's POV- Present time_

I shook my head to rid myself of the memories of that night fourteen years ago. I tried to give myself a pep talk.

_Things looked pretty bad that night and turned out okay. I mean, sure, my car ended up in a chop shop, but I was okay in the long run, right?_

Rational Stephanie rolled her eyes. _Yeah, and some random gang guy is just going to step up to the plate and help you out again this time. Riiiiight._

I gulped, watching as the men came closer and closer to my car. _Oh God, oh God, oh God_, I thought. _Not again_.

I could hear their voices as the men surrounded my vehicle, joking and talking trash to one another. I thought desperately of my brown bear cookie jar in my apartment, wishing I could summon my gun to me with that spell I saw on the Harry Potter movie on ABC Family last weekend.

Suddenly, I saw lights coming towards me. The back of my neck began to tingle, and I knew that my own personal Dark Knight was on the job.

Sagging in the seat in relief, I looked through the window at what appeared to be the head gang guy. I pointed to him, then to the huge black truck that was now directly in front of my car. All joking stopped as the men watched Ranger and Tank emerge from the cab.

With Ranger's lights on, it was difficult to see who was getting out of the truck. As Ranger and Tank stepped closer, I distinctly heard one man mutter, _"oh, fuck_."

My eyes met Ranger's through the windshield and a feeling of shock and recognition hit me so hard I gasped, reeling back in my seat from dizziness.

_We had been in this situation before. _My memory, that awful night in college, the gang member who stepped up and saved me- _it was Ranger._

He'd always been the one to save me. He was there fourteen years ago, and he was here now.

I saw the brief flash of awareness in his eyes before he schooled his face back to its usual blank state. I could hear him say a few words to the men around my car, but I was in too much shock to pay attention.

I came back to as I saw them hustle away into the darkness. I immediately wrenched open my car door and fell into Ranger's arms.

"_Omigod, Ranger_. It was you. It was _you. _How did I not know?" I was babbling, lost in the shock of my realization.

"Shhh, Babe. It's fine. You're fine," he whispered, holding me close. One hand was tangled in my curls while the other was spread across my back protectively. We stood like this for a few minutes while I breathed in gulps of his unique Ranger smell and felt myself begin to calm.

"Did you know?" I asked, pulling back to look in his eyes. "Did you recognize me?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I knew. I recognized you that day in the diner."

"And Tank?" my head swung around, looking for the large black man. "Did he know? He was there, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, Bomber. I was there," he rumbled. "I didn't recognize you as quickly as Carlos did, though."

He paused. "I'll uhh…give you all some privacy," Tank said, heading back towards the truck.

"Why didn't you say something?" I whispered. I was so stunned by this realization that I didn't even know what to think.

"Babe, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if you even remembered that night so long ago, or if you remembered me as some gang thug that took pity on you."

I watched Ranger's face as he answered my question. At that moment, he was so open and truthful. I could see the uncertainty there that was so unlike his usual demeanor.

I leaned my head back against his chest and gave him a squeeze. Suddenly, I smiled. "Well, this certainly goes a long way towards explaining why I trusted you so completely so soon after we met in that diner, huh?"

"Babe," he chuckled. "You never disappoint."

We stayed like that a few more moments before Ranger gave a small sigh.

"We should go before your friends decide to come back," he said.

He reached in his pocket and brought out his phone. "Zero, call Al and have a tow truck sent to Parkane St., almost to Newark. Tell him Stephanie's car is on the side of the road."

He flipped the phone closed and took my hand, slowly walking us to his truck.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Babe."

"Did you ever think of that night again afterwards? I mean, before you saw me again in the diner." I held my breath, waiting for his reply.

He stopped and looked me dead in the eyes. I was riveted by his gaze and the intensity of his emotions.

"Always, Babe. You changed my life that night. You made me want to be a better man, and the choices I made from that one night were…huge," He paused. "After that…incident, I realized how much more I wanted to be. I drove around New Brunswick for hours after I dropped you off, thinking about how I could change my life. It was that morning that I enlisted in the Army."

I couldn't breathe. So many pieces were clicking into place that my head was spinning.

He smiled softly and cradled my face in his hands. "So, you see, everything I have, the man I am today, it's all because of you. You might not realize it but you saved me, all those years ago."

I smiled impishly up at him. "I don't know, Ranger. I think we saved each other."

He gave me his 200-watt smile. "Babe."


End file.
